A Thousand Petals
by SatsukixXx
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki has been giving the ultimatum to choose a child hood friend of regal status or to ultimately tarnish his family name and marry a peasant from Rukongai. This is the tale of unrequited love for one woman and triumph for another. If one is rejected by the noble prince, will she find solace in the arms of another man or will she seek him again? Byakuya x OC x Urahara
1. Prologue

It was a quiet night in Seireitei for the sun had just bid its farewell to the sky.

The moon silently emerged from its slumber, illuminating over a feudal castle built on a large mountain plateau. The courtyard which resided by the cliff was abundant in space. Pink cherry blossom trees were placed in all four corners with a very old yet large white one placed perfectly in the middle. An elaborate display of petals could always be seen dancing all around, swaying in all possible directions around the estate giving the castle the nick name Sakura-jo.

Beyond the stone walls of the estate resided the Yoshida clan, a prominent noble family. Past the labyrinth of hallways was a room where a meeting had taken place. The gathering consisted of two parties, the Yoshida and Kuchiki family members.

The topic of the discussion? Marriage between the next heir of the Kuchiki family and the daughter of the Head Yoshida clan member.

The Kuchiki clan had come up with the proposal in order to uphold their regal name. They found the Yoshida clan as a haven for Byakuya Kuchiki who was rumored to be spending time with a woman from Rukongai. It was a scandalous affair for the Kuchiki clan. No outsider was ever allowed to integrate with the noble families and the Kuchiki family set their goals on up keeping that law unbroken.

The head of the Yoshida clan was Arashi a retired royal guard that once guarded the King of Soul Society. He was well respected and known for his kind heart.

Arashi himself he was left speechless after the rumor of this taboo romance was verified to be reality by the grandfather of Byakuya.

"I will try to lend an aiding hand for you Ginrei but I must warn you that your grandson will inevitably follow his heart. If my daughter can genuinely win his heart, this Rukongai woman will be no obstacle." Arashi softly spoke to the 27th head of the Kuchiki clan.

Ginrei remained silent with only a soft nod as a response. He was troubled, understanding that Arashi was precise with his warning. It was true Byakuya would ultimately steer towards whatever path his heart chose, but placing an obstacle in his path would be of some help to the Kuchiki clan.

"I shall arrange for my daughter to return home immediately. We must cross our fingers in hopes that your grandson will choose my daughter."


	2. Byakuya's decision

The ground began to vibrate from the trots of horses that pulled an elegant imperial carriage towards the mountain path leading to the Yoshida estate. The carriage was carrying a young apprehensive woman. She was dressed in an elaborate golden silk kimono with traces of pink and black floral patterns. It draped loosely below her shoulders, revealing her ample cleavage before coming to a halt by the black obi that was wrapped tightly above them. Her hair was elegantly tied up like that of a geisha. Her fringed bangs draped above her eyebrows, while the rest was pressed down by pins and adorned with gold hair ornaments.

Her name was Amaterasu, named after the Japanese sun goddess. She was the second child of Yoshida Arashi, having an older brother named Raiden. She was a child hood friend of Kuchiki Byakuya, but had not seen him for some years after departing for her training with the Onmitsukido.

It was unbeknownst to her for the reasons of her summoning so she nervously waited to reach home.

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki estate Byakuya was found secluded in his room. He had recently returned home from a brief walk with Hisana before it was rudely interrupted by his aunt. She was infuriated upon seeing them together and had Hisana sent away from their estate. Byakuya was still annoyed by his aunt's actions that he concentrated all his aggravation in his calligraphy. Instead of using soft light strokes he persisted to press hard on the brush, causing ink to seep through the paper and unto the wooden desk. He ignored the disarrayed document and arose from his seat. Restless, he walked towards his window peering out as he observed the calm scenery.

The thought of Hisana ran past his mind. He grew sad at the image of her expression she had given when his aunt had shooed her to leave. Hisana was far too soft to have even cringed with disdain; instead she had politely excused her self. He would do anything for that delicate woman, but he was still hesitant due to his family's disapproval.

'What will be the outcome of all this?' He thought to himself with a heavy heart.

Before he could contemplate some more a knock on his door interjected his thoughts. He turned around to see the doors slowly sliding open. His advisor stepped in closing them for privacy. He respectfully bowed then motioned Byakuya to take a seat.

"What is it that you need?" Byakuya questioned the elderly man ignoring his gesture to sit.

"I have been instructed to inform you of Amaterasu's return." He curtly responded.

Byakuya was startled for a moment as he absorbed the news. He quickly then composed himself and his eyes narrowed down.

"Why must it take an advisor to inform me of this?" He questioned the advisor's intentions.

"Ginrei-sama would have notified you himself, but he was far too busy with his work, so I have been sent to let you know of lady Amaterasu's return." The advisor smiled meekly.

Byakuya scrutinized the advisor trying to catch any glimpse of dubiousness in his eyes. He questioned his grandfather's objective, wondering why an advisor would be sent to report the return of Amaterasu.

"And what is the importance of her return?" Byakuya pondered uninterested.

"Being that the Kuchiki and Yoshida clan have been friends for generations, it is only well-mannered to show our elation for her arrival." He counseled the young man.

"And how does he expect me to show my content?" Byakuya inquired.

"Escort Amaterasu-sama to the Hanami festival that will commence tomorrow."

"I can not. I have other plans." Byakuya replied with a stoic tone.

The adviser grew impatient and his smile quickly became a somber scowl.

"Your grandfather has warned me you would give me this response." The advisor's tone became serious, no longer humble and soft.

Byakuya just glared as his tolerance began to fade. He remained silent awaiting for the advisor to conclude.

"You will bring great dishonor to the Kuchiki clan if you dare refuse to welcome the daughter of Yoshida for an exchange to frolic with that Rukongai woman." The elderly man retorted. Before Byakuya could rejoin back the man continued to speak. "Furthermore Ginrei-sama had made it clear that this was not a suggestion…. It was an order."

Byakuya's eyes flickered with disbelief. He had no issue in rebuking the advisor, but he dared not question his grandfather. He was impaired, greatly ruptured between his family and the woman he bore feelings for. He closed his eyes, deliberating on his issue. He could not attend the Hanami festival with Hisana, for if he was seen with her by his family it would mean the utter most disrespect. Fortunately he knew Hisana would understand she was far too kind hearted to harbor any contempt. Amaterasu on the other hand was just a child hood friend, and he hadn't seen her for some years and he certainly did not want to offend her.

"I will abide my grandfather's request." Byakuya whispered, concealing his hesitation.

The advisor smiled secretly as he was pleased by the young man's response. He bowed once more even though Byakuya was not facing him. Before departing he was halted by a request.

"From what I recall, Amaterasu enjoys sweets. Have some servants prepare her a welcoming gift, and inform the master weaver, Tsujishiro Kuroemon to prepare a scarf for her." Byakuya instructed.

The advisor was bewildered at first but then relief had engulfed him upon registering that Byakuya had decided to place great efforts into the welcoming.

"Yes Byakuya-sama."

As soon as Byakuya was left alone, he let out a deep sigh. He pushed back his bangs, disquieted by the situation that transpired against him.

'I have nothing against Amaterasu, she was a dear friend to me as a child, but what is it that my family is conspiring against me?" He asked himself.


End file.
